Syrens
by AnnaAmortentia
Summary: Sarcastic Ashely White is a siren. Yes, the one that make boys fall in love with her, the only diffrence is that she is also one of the partners of light, who are destined to save the world from monsters ploting to take over the world. th


Chapter 1  
I looked at the list again. This couldn't be right I though, there has to be a mistake. "Uhh, Mrs. Myers" "Yes Mrs. White" my principle said her voice full of authority. "Don't you think you should give Jack Camden to someone with a little, more, experience in tutoring?" I said trying not throw up at the sound of Jack's name. " I would" she said, "but there hasn't been a student that you haven't been able to get on track."  
"That might be true but I've only worked here for a week." I said."Ashley do you want this job?" well duh, I kind of needed the money, but I couldn't really say that so I said "Yes mam I do." "Then I suggest you take your folder and head into that room." I sighed. She looked at me with a stern expression, so I turned around and left to the tutoring room.  
I headed down the hall, and past the giant mirror that hangs from the left side of the wall. I stopped and turned to look at my reflection. Well I was still the same me. Same jet black hair pulled into a messy pony tail, same ocean blue eye, and same olive skin. I looked down at my clothes: black t-shirt that was about two sizes too big for me, black skinny jeans that fit me more like regular jeans, and neon green high tops. I looked back at my reflection and thought; well I got stuck with the boy I hate more than anything in the entire world, so this should be like hell. Well, I thought at least I'll get to annoy him.  
I walked to room 319 sulking and paused as I opened the door, maybe he's not there, I thought hopefully, yah Ashley think positively. I opened the door, crap.  
There he was blonde hair blue eyes and all. I sighed as I dropped my back pack on the floor. "What?" he said, "am I even more unbelievable than you imagined?" Actually Jack and I have met about six times before , when we first met I will admit I thought he was hot, but then I got to know his personality, let's just say, it's not as pretty as the outside. Anyway his not remembering our past encounters made me mad so I smiled as I said "trust me, when I imagine you, it usually involves a jack hammer and you under it." He shot me an annoyed glare sensing my dislike for him and muttered "Let's get started shall we?"  
"Fine, open your Math book."He gave me a blank stare. "You don't have a math book do you?" "What do you think?" was his response. I took a deep breath, trying not to smack him and said, "We'll just share mine then." I grabbed my back pack of the floor and took out several things: a math book (of course), highlighters, paper, and pencils. "Shit" I said. One of the pencils had rolled off the table.  
We both bent down to get it and our fingers touched. I felt an immediate bolt of electricity and then from the corner of my eye I could see my birth mark on my upper left arm glowing.  
"Crap! Not now!" I muttered. "I, uhh… have to umm… go, bye" I ran to the door. As soon as I walked through it, though, I was back in the room again, sitting next to Jack. "What the-" that's all I got to say before a beautiful women dressed in all white appeared.  
"Hi?" I said in confusion. The woman smiled. "Hello Ashley, Jack" when I turned to look at Jack he was all starry eyed and I'm pretty sure he was drooling. I elbowed him in the stomach, "Hi" he scoffed. She said "I would like you two to meet your Knew partners." Jack and I turned to each other then back the woman and said in union "huh?"  
"Jack," she said "the birth mark on your shoulder that is shaped like a cross is glowing right?"Jack took of his sweatshirt and pulled up his sleeve. I glanced over and was aw struck to see that he had a birth mark in the exact same spot as me, and it was glowing (and not to mention he was totally buff). "Yeah, so?" he responded. "Do you remember the last time it was glowing?" she said. "Yeah," he nodded obviously in pain remembering the memory, "it was when I met Kimberly, and found out- oh."  
I looked back at the women then back at Jack and yelled "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
The women simply said "There was two partners who could save the world, they fought against pure evil ,with swords in their hand, till death" As if that made any sense "Ok this time in English" I said.  
She merely laughed and said "You and Jack are partners, as I said before." "Eww!" I screamed. "Hello, I'm Right here." Jack said. She laughed again, but this time harder "No, no not that type of partners." She said in between stifled giggles. "You two are the partners of good. This means that you were born to protect humans, against the partners of evil, and save the world."  
"Me," I said in total shock "I'm only a siren; I can't do anything but make stupid boys fall in love with me. And what good would that do? Plus…" "Wait you're a siren?" Jack interrupted me. "You stop talking!" I said turning to Jack and then I continued on, "plus...plus..." "Plus what?" the woman said in a soothing voice. When I didn't reply she said "you two are perfect for this job, Jack is immune to almost all of your powers, and as you are to his. And Ashley you and I know your much more than a siren."I gulped and said "Let's not talk about that okay?"She nodded. Jack looked at me questionably at the remark.  
I turned to Jack and said changing the subject "So what are you?"  
"I'm a vampire." he said showing me his long fangs. I wrinkled my nose and said "Grouse a vampire, I knew there was a reason I didn't like you, beside the fact that you're an idiot." (Vampires and sirens aren't exactly the best of friends)  
He glared at me and said changing ignoring my insult. "This is a white angle, she delivers news then usually disappears in the most inconvenient time, and look there she goes now." I turned around to find that the white angle was almost completely disappeared. "Wait, don't-shit she left." "See, told you" he said. I looked back at Jack then remembered something important "Whose Kimberly?" "Why, are you jealous?" he said in a mocking tone. "Eww, grouse, no, I just remembered that you said something about meeting Kimberly," (whoever that was) "when your birth mark glowed the last time." He looked at me, for once with a serious expression and said "She is know one." "But you said-" "Ashley just get over it okay?" "But-" "Get over it." "Fine," I mumbled. Stupid Jack, I thought, he doesn't want tell me who Kimberly is. I just wanted to know why his birthmark glowed like when we touched.  
HOLY SHIT. I am so stupid. Kimberly was Jack's old partner. I wonder what happened to her. "Hey, Jack" "Yeah?" he said noticeably annoyed. "Was Ki-," Should I, I thought, I shouldn't. "What evil was the white angle talking about?" I asked instead. He turned to me and said "Monsters." "Monsters?" I repeated utterly lost. "You know, like Dragons, Trolls, and, Cyclopes." He said.  
"Wait," I said, "aren't we considered monsters?"  
"We are, but we at least try not to harm humans, most others don't care about them and kill them."  
"Wait, don't you drink human blood."  
He groaned "God, one freak of a vampire tries human blood and every other vampire is marked for life."  
"So you don't drink human blood?" I asked confused, and not sure if he was talking to me or to himself.  
She's mindless I heard. I gasped and growled, "I am not, and you take that back, now!" Jack stared at me in surprise. "How did you-" "hear that?" I finished for him. "Did I forget to mention that some sirens can read thoughts?" I said glaring down at him.  
"Uhh…" he said suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I …" he started "BEEEEP!" the first bell rang. "Have to go" he finished looking relieved. "Hey don't you-" I started knowing very well that vampires can run at the speed of light, and then he was gone. "Damn" I said as I gathered my things and opened the door to find my little sister, Kassie.  
"Umm, hi?" I said. "I need your Help." She said panicked. "Okay, with what?"I said. "Well, I kind of sort of, mmhph in front of the mmphl class." She said. "You what?" I said. She took a deep breath. "You know that I have drama practice before school, right?" "Yeah" I said suspiciously. "Well today Ms. Sanchez made me, sing in front of the class, the whole class, you know even the boys" "Oh, no" I groaned. "Know do you get why I need your help?" "Yeah , but Kassie I can't do anything right now, if I don't show up to class the teachers might send someone to look for me and if they catch us .., let's just say that would not be good." "Okay, fine I'll call Abby." She said as she sulked to her homeroom. She hated calling Abby, our older sister, when she got in trouble; it always makes her feel childish. I sighed feeling guilty.  
I walked to my home room and slowly opened the door, not wanting to come into the boring English class. I finally opened the door all the way, and I plopped myself into my desk and waited.  
"Is it possible to die of boredom," my best friend Lucy asked as she slid into the desk next to mine. "Obviously not, or we would have been dead by now, you know from sitting in this god damn room waiting for Mrs. Perez to walk in." I said. She sighed. "Do you think she'll ever be able to make on time?' I asked her. She opened her solid black, backpack and took out a magic Q ball. "Seriously, not that again." I whined. "What? It's always worked before." She said. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "That's because it's defective and only say: sorry not going to happen." She probably would have argued if it hadn't have been for the fact that someone through a gigantic wad of paper at my head. And by someone I mean Niki.  
Ughh Niki, I absolutely hate her and let me tell you the feelings mutual. We've hated each other since the sixth grade, when I accidently made her boyfriend, Sean, fall in love with me. Ok, so it wasn't accidental, but I wanted to know exactly what would happen if I sung near a human and Sean was the closest to me, and let's just say it didn't end well. I turned slowly and gathered the paper off the floor and walked straight up to Niki and then literally through the wad of paper in her face. "Oops I think you dropped this" I said. She starred at me with wide eyes.  
Now this would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that Mrs. Perez was standing in back of me as this happened. "Ms. White, you better have a decent explanation for throwing that piece of paper at this young lady's head." She said. "Uhhh..."was my only reaction (smart right?) "Save it" she snapped. "Meet me after school today for your punishment." HAHAHAHA! I heard in my head. I glared at Niki. Crap. I sighed. Oh well. "Fine" I said. Then I sulked back to my seat and plopped myself into my desk.  
"Ohh, shut up." I said when I saw Casey's reaction. "What?" she said, obviously trying not to break out laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her and said "You now she always gets away with everything." "Uhh, huh" she said. "You stink."I said crossing my arms. "I may stink, but at least I'm not in trouble." I through an eraser at her head. "HEY!" she yelled. "Ms. Simmons you know that I don't allow yelling in my class room, you meet me after class as well!" Mrs. Perez roared. "Now you are." I said.  
She muttered an explicit. "Now Casey, no cursing during class." I joked. She through a pen cap at me. "Ha, you misted!" I whispered triumphaly. "Do your work." She said annoyed. "Aww you still love me don't you?" "Work, now." She barked. "Fine." I said in a totally fake, sweet voice. She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on Casey you know you can't stay mad at me for long." I said, milking the fact that we have been friends since grade school. "Yeah, that's one of the qualities I hate about you." She said as she hugged me. We heard someone clear their throat and we both looked up.  
Jack starred back at us. "What?" I said. "You guys shouldn't be doing that." He said. "What? Hugging?" I replied. "Why, does it turn you on?" Casey asked. Jack rolled his eye at us as we untangled ourselves. "No, you could get in trouble." He said. "Since when in the world did you start to care if we got in trouble?" I asked. "You know what, you're right, I should have said nothing." he said. "Because it turns you on, right?" Casey said with a smile. "You're hopeless." He groaned.  
"Ahh we've heard worse." I said, "for instance take this morning when you called me stupid." "I didn't call you stupid." He said. "But you thought it, which still counts." "I didn't think it." He argued. "Yes you did." I said getting up from my desk. "If I remember correctly I called you mindless." "That's the same thing!" I yelped. "No it's-" "Mrs. White and Mr. Camden, stop this a arguing now!'' Jack cursed under his breath, but apparently too loudly because Ms. Perez then said "Mr. Camden, I do not under any circumstances allow that language in my classroom, you shall meet me after class along with Ms. White and Ms. Simmons!" He clenched his fists, through the handouts he was passing out at us, and then stomped back to his seat. I sat back down, a little pleased that I got jack in trouble (Ahhh, he deserved after calling me mindless ;).  
Casey was staring at me a little funny. "What?" I finally said after a couple minutes of this. "Well, it's none of my business, but what were you and Jack doing this morning?" she said with a suspicious tone. I starred at her baffled, "You think that Jack and I are, ohh god I can't even say it." "So you're not going out?" I litterly almost gagged and said "What the hell gave you that idea I would rather hang myself before I ever would go out with Jack.". Apparently that was enough for her because she said, "Thank god!" I laughed.  
"Maybe we should get to work." I said. "What where you doing this morning then?" she pleaded, trying to distract me. "I was tutoring him, now stop avoiding the work, your gonna have to do it anyway." "Ohh, all, right." We both started to transfer the sentences on the board to our handout, when the bell rung. "Oops, didn't get to finish, oh well, I'll have to do it next time." Casey said as she put her pen down.  
I looked at her and rolled my eyes "You do realize that we have to stay back and that we'll just get more work right?" I said. She just starred at Ms. Perez who was taking the rest of the class's work away from them. "Now," Mrs. Perez said "which two of you are the partners of good, or as some call you, the partners of light?". Jack who was drinking water almost choked.

"Well," she said "that's makes one of you, now whose the other?"I slapped my hand to my forehead out of frustration. "What the hell are the partners of good?" Casey asked. "I sense that you are asking because you do not know which leaves you my dear." She said pointing to me. She raised her hands and turned into a huge tree thing. "Casey?" I said "Yeah?" she asked me scared as hell. "Hide!" for once in her life she did as told. Ms. Perez came towards me and I backed away reaching in my back pack. I turned to face Jack "Distract her" I whispered. He nodded and took out a bronze sword from his back pack. Ms. Perez, if that was even her real name, turned around and ran full blast toward Jack forgetting that I even existed. I quickly opened my backpack and took out a multicolored bag. I got up and fumbled with the zipper. "Umm... Ashley, I don't mean to be pushy, but hurry the hell up with whatever you're doing!" Jack yelled as he swung his word left and right fending off Ms. Perez.

Once I got the bag open, I ran at Ms. Perez and threw the it at her. She turned at it hit her right in the face exploding. She disappeared into black dust that floated away. "What did you through at her?" Jack asked. "Faerie dust." I said starring at the spot where Ms. Perez vanished. "How did you know that that would work?" he asked. "I didn't, for all I know it could have made her stronger." I said. "You threw that at her even though she could have become stronger and then killed me!" he said getting angry. "Well she didn't, so-" "W... what just happened?" Casey said as she stood shakily from under a desk: her hiding spot. Jack and I turned to her. "Umm…well…" Jack started. "We kind of, sort of… Uhh…" I mumbled. Casey fell and lay limp on the floor. "Casey!" I yelled. I ran next to her side.

"That was close a close call, any longer and I wouldn't have been able to erase her memory." A woman said to the back of my head. I turned to glare and found myself face to face with our principle, Mrs. Meyers.

I starred at her in shock. "Hello Mrs. M." Jack said nodding towards her. "What did you do to her?" I said when I was finally able to speak again. "I erased her memory. I thought I already said this?" She said speaking to Jack. "What I mean is," I said gritting my teeth "why is she on the fucking floor passed out!" Her eyes widened. "How dare you-" "I really don't care if you yell at me for cussing at you, what I do care about is the person I'm knelling next to that is past out!" She looked at me, not surprised that I was able to read her mind. "Look, Ashley, she is passed out because it is one of the side effects of erasing a memory, so calm down, she is going to be fine." She said. She turned to Jack, "Take her to your house, and make sure the barrier is up, I need to find out how she knew you two were here." Then with a flick of her rist she vanished.

"I don't like her." I said as I got up. "Well it's not like you liked her that much before this happened, so no big difference right?" Jack said giving me a knowing look. I had a flash back to the time when Casey and I tee-peed Mrs.M's office, ahh good times. We heard a knock on the door and we both turned.

"Hey Jackie-poo are we going to leave for class now?" Niki purred from the other end of the door. Jackie-poo? I will not laugh I told myself about five times before I failed miserably.

"You know," I said in between laughs "that almost makes up for the past fifteen minute." Remembering the incident that just happened I turned to look at Casey but she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" I said turning to Jack. I caught a piece of a thought that was "Mrs. Meyers". "She's with Mrs. M?" he nodded. The look he gave me said not to ask anymore. I was about to argue when Niki said "Who are you talking about?" "Niki," I said gritting my teeth intending to tell her off and tell her to mind her own business, when Jack said, "We're talking about Casey I just woke Ashley up, she was sleeping during class, and she wanted to know where Casey is." I glared at him, he glared right back. I think Niki got a little jealous because she through her arms around Jack and said "Come on Jackie-poo lets go, we can't be seen with this thing." She said nodding towards me. I rolled my eyes at the attempted insult."Sorry Niki I can't go" Jack said, taking her arms off his shoulders, "Mrs. M wants Ashley and I to go to her classroom right now." Just seeing the look on her face when Jack said Ashley and I made me smirk. I heard a brief thought 'she trying to steal my boyfriend!' I looked at her like she was crazy.

He turned to me and said "Come on lets go." I nodded and went out the door but I heard I'll follow them. After we both got out of hearing distance from Niki I said "Your girlfriend's going to follow us." He turned to me "Seriously?" I nodded and said "I heard her think I'll follow them." "No not that," he said "I mean, I didn't know that she'd follow me, but you think she's my girlfriend?" I stopped, "She's not?" I said. "No, she isn't" he said turning towards me. I shook my head "You better set her straight then, because she thinks she is." I said. He sighed. "Man that was faster than I thought it would be." He said. He must have seen the look of confusion on my face because then he said "When vampires are close to humans for long periods of time, we tend to cast an accidental spell on them, which causes them to grow an attachment to us."

"How do you undo the spell?" I asked. "I have no idea; this is the first time it's ever happened to me." He said. "You know, I might know someone that can help with that." I said. He thought for a moment then shook his head and said "No, Mrs. M said to go to my house, we can't go any were else." He started walking, but I stopped him when I said "We can't go to your house any way, if Niki follow us there she could find out what we are." "Fine," he said "where are we going?" "Mrs. Meyer's office." I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "We are going to go get punished remember?" I said shaking my head towards the trash can. Recognition flooded his face "Right let's go." Once we practically ran to Mrs. Meyer's office Jack said "How'd you now that Niki was there?" "Well," I said "two reasons: One I can sense evil, and two I heard her whisper I'm going to kill her if she gets any closer to Jack." "Oh" he said a little uncomfortable "so how are we going to get out of here?" I smiled and said "Portal." "Portal?" Jack repeated. "I can create a portal that will lead straight to my house." I explained. "Ok, but why would we want to go to your house?" he said. "My sister, Abby, can help you with your problem and we can't really go anywhere else considering we don't have another way out." I said. "How can she help with Niki?" he asked. "Look, stop asking question, it's getting really annoying, I explain later, Ok." I said. "Ok" he said just as ticked off as I was.

I blew a kiss near the door, and then there was a huge flash of light followed by a massive gust of wind. I turned to Jack and said "Come on let's go." He looked at the giant heart shaped hole and said "Why is it-" "I told you I'd explain later now hurry up" I said as I climbed into the portal.

Once we both got in I sealed the portal with another kiss. "So, what did you want to ask me?" I turned to find Jack tightly closing his eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm waiting." he said. "Ok, for what?" I asked. "For us to fall out of the sky." He said pointing up. "Umm why?" I asked. "Isn't that how it works?" he said opening his eyes. "No," I said laughing. "Traveling through a portal is more like an elevator." He narrowed his eyes at me, and said "You said I could ask you questions now, right?" I nodded, and said "It will take us a few minutes to get there so, shoot."

"Ok I think I'll start with, why can you read peoples mind?" he said. "Well, it depends on what type of siren you are." I said. "There are different types?" He asked.

I nodded, and said "There are four different types: dividers, seers, lovers, and secret lovers. We each have our own duties and powers." "What can they do?" he asked. "Dividers are responsible for breakups, they can change your emotion to whatever they want them to be, lovers deal with the emotion connection you feel with your girlfriend or boyfriend, they usually are very beautiful and will purposely seduce you or make you fall in love with them because it gives them power, now secret lovers are usually shy in the sense of their name, they can sense when two people are in love with each other before they even know it,this skill comes in handy for them because it is there job to get the two people to notice eachother, and seers can read minds and see the future, they can do so that they are able to tell the outcome of a relationship, and tell who will be good for each other, they are responsible for telling the rest of the group who everyone should be with, seer are very rare and only come a thousand years or so because their life span is so long." I said.

"Wait hold up, what group?" Jack asked confused. "About three thousand years ago we had a major problem, no one was looking for sign of undiscovered sirens so, we were almost near extinction, but we pulled together a meeting and came up with an idea, a group of selected sirens would be in charge of finding others like us and the tradition would carry generation to generation, later when sirens had another meeting, those selected to find others like us, where also given a gift to control human outcome in different ways , those selected had to die some time so the gift is now pasted on to whomever the siren chooses, in their family." I said. "Umm, Ashley that still didn't answer my question." Jack said. I groaned "Ok let me dumb it down, you've seen my sisters around school right?" He nodded. "Well are ancestors where the original chosen ones and they decide to pass the gifts down to us." I said.

He raised his eyebrows, "Whose what?" I turned to him and said,"Abby's the divider, obviously since she's going to help with your problem, I would advise not pissing her off since she basically decides who you will marry, Kassie is the secret lover, do not under any circumstances talk to her for more than fifteen minutes, her presence may influence you to tell her your whole life story, Stacey is the lover, her magic shouldn't work on you, but just to be safe, think dark thought around her." I said. "Why?" he asked. "Well, it will weaken her, so you might have a chance of not falling instantly in love with her."

"Why would that be a bad thing?" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well," he said, "I've seen Stacey around school and well, she hot." I slapped him across the face. He starred at me. "Look," I said, "I did that for three reasons, one: if you ever tell me my sister is hot again I'll do much more than slap you, two: you're all ready falling under her spell, if she gains full control, you will become her slave." "What the third thing?" he asked still processing the whole slave thing. "Ever since I met you I've wanted to do that and, I saw the chance." I said with a smile. He ignored the comment and said "How long is this going to take?" "We should be there," I looked at my watch, "now actually." At that exact moment the portal began to open. "Umm before we go I should warn you my sisters are a little eccentric." I said. "Even more eccentric than being a girl that has the power to control almost all living creatures." I looked him straight in the eye and said "Yes."

He gulped realizing that I was dead serious. "Let's go." I said nodding towards the portal entrance. "Wait, you never told me what you were." "I'm the seer." He looked shocked for a second, then asked "Are all seers bone headed?" I ignored him, walked out and stood in front of my front door. "Won't your neighbors think it's weird how there's a giant heart shaped hole in your front yard?" he said getting out of the portal entrance. I turned and Said "Yeah probably, if they were human." I opened the door and walked into the house. "What do you mean if they were human?" Jack said following me into a huge home filled with the pinkest and fluffiest things ever imagined. "What I mean is," I said throwing my back pack on the floor, " they're not Human, I thought that was fairly obvious?" he rolled his eyes at my sarcasm and said "What are they then?" "They're guards."I answered. "For…" he asked . "For-" "Ashley!" a voice interrupted me from the kitchen, followed by Stacey tackling me. "Not breathing!" I tried to yell. "Ohh, you can breath, if you couldn't you wouldn't be able to speak." She said matter a factly.

" Stacey?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off!

"Ohh sorry forgot you were under me." She said as she daintily got up, smoothed out her pink ruffled dress, and fixed her blonde curls. I climbed to my feet and said "Jack, come on lets go see if Abby's here?" Stacey turned to face Jack acknowledging that he was there, her mouth fell open and her eyes got wide, then she went into full sex god mode. "Hi." She said followed with a giggle, Jack instantly melted into a puddle of testosterone. "Dude, what did I say, dark thoughts, remember?" I said shaking my head. He mumbled something that sounded like sorry, and when I couldn't take it anymore I pinched him. "Oww!" he yelled. "Well it's your fault, I told you not to fall under her spell." I said to him, ignoring Stacey's who was stunned, at the fact that Jack could actually get out of her control.

"Come on follow me." I said heading up a wooden stair case. "When we get to Abby's room, don't mention our little surprise today." I said stopping in front of Abby's door.

"Why?" He asked. "Well one reason," I said "you would have to tell her you're a vampire, and since you're supposed to be my partner, I don't want you killed, until we save the world." "Yeah, I'm goanna ignore the last part." He said. I shrugged and said, "Do what you want, but how are we going that still doesn't change the fact that you can't tell Abby what you are." "Fine, I tell Abby, Niki started to stalk me, and its seriously creeping me out." He said. "Oh god." I said

"What?"  
"How are we going to explain to Abby that you know about sirens?"  
"Umm… I got it! Are there male sirens?"  
"Yes, Why?"  
"Well, then we'll just tell her that I'm one."

"Ya, but male sirens are usually, conceded, almost narcissistic." I thought for a while, "never mind you'll do perfect!" He rolled his eyes at me, and opened the door. What he found made him stop dead in his tracks. There were millions of sticky notes flying through the air in a huge circle, around Abby, who was crossing of name that were written on them. When she saw us she waved her hands outward and all the sticky notes disappeared. She got up and said, "Ash what did I say, knock before you come in." she walked over to us ignoring Jack who was staring at her. Normally I would have punched him, but you couldn't really blame him, considering she had green highlight in her black hair and with a pencil stuck in it, she wore fish net stalking, a black mini skirt that flared out at the end, black knee high converse, and a tight neon orange tank top. "Sorry Abbs it wasn't my fault." I said nodding towards Jack. She studied him and said with a sigh "Who does he want to fall in love with him?" This knocked Jack out of his state of shock. "What makes you think I want someone to fall in love with me?" He said. "Everyone wants someone to love." She said doubting that he didn't want someone to fall in love with him.

Weird she didn't ask him how he knew she could make someone fall in or out of love with him. "Look Abbs he's telling the truth he really does want a girl to fall un-in love with him, her name is Niki, you think you can help him?"I said. She closed her eyes and a sticky note appeared in her hand she grabbed the pencil on top of her ear and crossed of Niki's name. "There, done." She said. "That's it?" Jack asked. "That's it." I said. "Wow, I thought it would have been more complicated." He said. "It used to be, but after a while I figured out how to simplify it." Abby said. A knock came from the door, and we all looked to find Kassie. "Umm I don't mean to intrude, but" she said, then she looked at both Jack and me together and said, "oh my, uhh… I mean, Abby I need your help." I looked at her wide eyed, "You still haven't told her?!" I said. "Sorry I didn't have the chance." She said shyly. "What are you guys talking about?" Abby asked. "Kassie was forced to sing in front of her entire drama class." Abby's eyes almost exploded. "That would explain, Sam muttering, something.. Kassie, Beautiful, That's all I really heard before he stopped talking." Kassie who was turning about twenty different shades of red said, "You think you could help with my problem?" Abby nodded and said "Yes, but were going to need EVERYONE to help." About two seconds later Stacey came through the door. "Fine," she said, "But I get all the hot boys, and get to pair up with our guest." She said saying the word guest in a dirty way. Jack rolled his eyes and then Stacey glared in frustration.  
"How about not, Ashley pair up with Jack," I raised an eye brow, and thought how she knew his name, "Stacey you go with Kassie, here are the names and places where the people that fell under Kassie's spell will be." Two lists appeared in her hands. She handed one to me and one to Stacey. "Oh, Abbs I'm goanna need some more faerie dust, to make the boys fall un-in love with Kassie,I spilt it at school." I said. "So that's why you had it in your Back pack." Jack said addressing me. "Excuse me?" Stacy asked, "Why are you here and what were you doing in Ashley's back pack?" apparently she was still upset about Jack breaking out of her control. "Stacey be nice, I have feeling we're going to see more of Jack around here." Abby said. I heard a brief thought of Kassie's that said 'More than you know.' I turned and stared at her, she looked down quickly. I tried to catch more of her thoughts but she blocked me out. "Anyway," Abby said, "here." She handed me a brightly colored bag and said, "Let's go." Wait, I heard, I turned around and looked at Jack, We can't go, he thought as the others left, Mrs. Meyers said we have to go to my house.  
I sighed, "Fine," I said, "Abbs?" my sister appeared at the door way. "Yes?" she asked. "We can't go, can you cover for us." I asked expecting yelling, sarcasm, something, but instead she said "Yeah, sure." She took the list from me and left. "There is something seriously wrong with her." I thought out loud. No kidding I heard in my head, I elbowed Jack In the stomach, "What was that for?" he said. I raised an eye brow at him, "No kidding?" I said. Recognition flooded his face "Oh, look a butterfly." He said completely changing the subject. "Mmhm, yeah, pretty, let's go before I kill you." I said as I walked out the door.


End file.
